Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing a precast concrete segment of a wind turbine tower and to a precast concrete tower segment formwork.
Description of the Related Art
A tower of a wind turbine consists for example of a plurality of concrete segments where the tower in question is a concrete tower. The respective concrete segments are stacked on one another and can be braced with one another by means of steel cables or steel cords.
When producing concrete segments of a wind turbine tower, an inner formwork and an outer formwork are provided. Between them can be provided a metal cage or a reinforcement for improving the static behavior of the concrete segment. When the inner and the outer formwork have been constructed, concrete can then be introduced into the volume between the inner and outer formwork. After the concrete has been cured, the outer formwork can be removed and the concrete segment can be transported away for further processing.
Various installation parts, such as, for example, a climbing ladder or the like, must be provided within the tower of the wind turbine. These installation parts must of course be fastened securely to or within the tower wall (of the concrete segment). The fastening must also proceed in such a way that the static behavior of the tower is not negatively influenced as a result.
The installation parts can be installed in that, for example, holes are bored at the appropriate points and the installation parts are then fastened, for example by means of dowels, in or on the tower wall.
In the priority-founding German application, the German Patent and Trade Mark Office searched the following documents: DE 16 84 221, U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,077 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,101 B1.